


Behind the Crimes

by Nerd_Of_Stuff_2



Series: Partners In Crime AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: And nowhere to shove them into the main story, Criminal AU, Gen, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reading this is not necessary, Separate from my main story, cause I have too many ideas, mini stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2/pseuds/Nerd_Of_Stuff_2
Summary: Starting this series for the mini stories I write that otherwise don't fit in with my main story, Partners In Crime. Mainly backstory stuff from before the book starts, so reading this isn't necessary for understanding the main story.Read at your leisure!
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Partners In Crime AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534640





	Behind the Crimes

**Author's Note:**

> This story was already written and published in Partners In Crime, but I wanted to take it out as it disrupted the story, so I'm putting it as the first Behind the Crimes tale here :3

_(6 ½ years before Partners In Crime…)_

“Wake up, Roman!”

Roman jolted awake at his name, flinging the blanket off his body as he sat up.

“What is it Lo- Huh?” He spotted Logan perched on the end of the mattress holding a plastic tray with a smile on his face. Roman chuckled slightly.

“What’s that on your face? I’ve never seen that before.”

Logan glared, but the smile remained.

“Shut up. I made you breakfast.” The logical one moved further up the bed and handed the tray to Roman. On it was a fried egg, some beans, and a plate of toast with jam spread over it.

“You used the last of the Crofters on this?” The now-15-year-old began to push the plate back. “It’s yours, Lo; we made a deal-”

Logan stopped his progress with a hand, sighing at how clueless the other was being. “And it’s my job to look after you, even at my own expenses. Besides, it’s your day today.”

“Mhm.” Roman mumbled through the toast, swallowing hastily. “But you’re barely a year older than me! I can look after myself…” he grumbled towards the end.

Roman moved the tray to the side and threw off the blanket, sliding out of bed. He beckoned for Logan to stand up too and he did with a roll of his chocolate brown eyes. He gazed into the younger’s green ones, wondering how they still seemed to sparkle with positivity and joy despite the tough life they’d been forced to take.

How he wished he still had that energy.

Logan shook his head, not wishing to dwell on reality and instead listen to his best friend’s rambling.

Roman had a hand to his forehead, like a salute, and kept tapping it against his forehead and Logan’s.

“See? I’m basically the same height as you now!”

It was true. Logan stopped growing when he was about 14, being only five foot, while Roman still seemed to be growing and was probably going to overtake him soon.

Hopefully he won’t make too many short jokes.

Logan sighed. “That you are, you little bratty baby.”

Roman gasped. “Rude!”

He slapped the older lightly on the arm. “You take that back, calculator watch!”

Logan only rolled his eyes, adjusting the navy jumper he was currently wearing.

“Never. You know it’s true, and I know you like the attention.”

The younger crossed his arms and huffed, puffing his cheeks out and trying to look angry to cover up the faint blush Logan could see on his face. “Meanie.”

Then his expression softened, warmth radiating from his face that Logan could almost feel.

“...Thanks, Nerd. For the toast.”

Logan returned the smile. “You’re most welcome, Prep. Happy birthday.” he began walking away, probably to wash some clothes or find a place for their next ‘mission’.

“Wait.” Roman said suddenly, startling him. He turned to face the younger. “What is it, Roman?”

When he turned, Roman was in a thinking pose for a couple of seconds, before he pointed an accusatory finger in Logan’s direction.

“Have you eaten yet?”

He paused. Should he lie?

After some deliberation, he replied.

“... Yes, I have.”


End file.
